Kitsune Revealed
by Yororichi
Summary: What happens if Naruto meets someone from a clan that seals the tailed foxes willingly within them. Read to find out. NaruHina HanabiOC and maybe other pairings.
1. A cold Beggining

_Italics – Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

Regular – Speaking

**Bold – Kyuubi**

**_Bold/Italics - Safaia_**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

Kitsune Revealed

* * *

It was them middle of the night, and everyone knows in the middle of the night people are usually sleeping. That is of course unless you're Naruto Uzumaki that has just woken up from a crazy dream.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_This is the last place the Kyuubi was spotted" a boy said, his face hidden in the shadows. He was overlooking Konoha. Naruto could tell by the Hokages faces in the stone. Their faces overlooking the village_

"_**Well don't you think I know that already? I kinda figured that out when we were briefed on this mission"** Said a voice from out of nowhere._

"_No need to get snooty about it like god" The boy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

"_**Ha ha well what are we gonna do now? It's probably not smart entering the village at night."** the voice said again. But now Naruto could tell it was female._

"_Oh and a question how long do you think the Kyuubi's vessel has been dreaming about us." He said looking directly at an extremely shocked Naruto._

"_**Umm I think about….. 5 minutes now." **Said the voice again._

_The boy looked at Naruto again his eyes gleaming in the dark." Hey… BOO!" The boy yelled._

"_AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed waking up in his bed and realizing it was all a dream._

_Flashback over

* * *

_

"_But how did he know I was there if it was all just a dream" _He thought as he stared out in the trees where he thought the boy was in his dream. All of a sudden he thought he saw an icy streak of blue across the forest where he was looking. But it disappeared as soon as it started but Naruto still felt a very strong burst of chakra surge through him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" Naruto yelled on the top of his lungs as he fell over. He was so confused he didn't think he ever felt a chakra surge that strong before.

"**Uh Oh." **Said Kyuubi

"_What's so Uh Oh?" Said Naruto to the Kyuubi in his body._

"**Oh nothing kit. Just go back to bed ok." **The Kyuubi told Naruto

"_Ok whatever." _Naruto yawned in his head to the fox.

Kyuubi was surprised at this. Usually the boy could spend hours questioning him on things he said and his actions. He always has some sort of view or opinion on the most simple of subjects. Their discussions usually led to long arguments about useless things. But this was new he actually didn't question the Kyuubi's demands.

"HEY YOU, DEMON BOY SHUT UP!" Yelled a voice from across the street in the other apartments. Naruto had just enough time to duck a bottle being thrown at him.

"_Well that was rude! But he's right it is late I shouldn't be yelling like that." _thought Naruto as he stared at the sky. He always found the stars peaceful and the night air refreshing. Then he felt the surge of chakra through his body again. This time it was fainter but still very strong. _"I wonder what creates those great surges of chakra." _He thought to himself as he walked inside to his bedroom.

Naruto stared at the ceiling while pondering what had just happened. _"Those chakra surges are the strongest I've felt ever. But whoever gave them off they're very…Yawn… powerful." _Naruto said as he fell asleep on his bright orange pillow.

"**You don't know the half of it kit. You don't know the half of it." **Kyuubi whispered.

* * *

On the other side of the village Tsunade felt the same great surges of chakra. But unlike Naruto she knew exactly what they were, and what they were coming from.

"_So they finally found out where the Kyuubi is." _She thought to herself. There it was again that same surge of chakra. It had an icy feeling to it but it didn't feel evil. Just…Cold like a winter wind.

"Shizune, did you feel that." Tsunade asked her assistant.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama I did." Shizune said politely.

"_Good then that means they aren't singling certain people out." _Thought Tsunade as she looked up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight and the moon was near full. And the shadows of the buildings were long.

"_Well you predicted right Sarutobi-sama they did come for him. But they won't be allowed to take him." _Tsunade thought to herself as she drank her sake while looking at the sky as the moon clouded over, and the blue light flashed once more and the chakra surged again.

* * *

By the next day Naruto had forgotten everything that had happened the previous night. That, the Kyuubi was thankful for. He figured that today Naruto would figure out where those chakra surges came from anyways.

It was a bright sunny morning in Konoha. The clouds drifting past the sky a steady pace. A slight warm breeze wound it's way through the trees, rustling the leaves as it did. The shops were just opening and shoppers just getting ready to have a day out on the town.

"_Shikamaru must live for days like this."_ Naruto thought as he looked towards the pale blue sky.

Then he saw a brown haired teenager with red marks on his face and a dog beside him. "HEY KIBA OVER HERE!!" Naruto yelled across the street.

"Hey Naruto how's it hanging this morning" said Kiba to the boy in orange across the road.

"Not to bad Kiba have you, seen Sasuke this morning I wanna kick his ass in something already" said Naruto loudly. Very loudly in fact.

"Yeah he was looking for you in fact something about calling your rivalry quits or something" said Kiba, Naruto already standing right beside him,

"WHAT!!! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ANOTHER CRUEL JOKE!!!" Yelled Naruto in Kibas face.

"Fraid not Naru…." He never got to finish his sentence before he was dragged off to the training grounds with Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme what's all this about you stopping our rivalry!?" Naruto bellowed at him.

"I think it's immature and that we should stop this" stated Sasuke coldly.

"DAMN YOU!! Why would you do this now I have noone to always fight against." Said Naruto with a frown. "Hey... wait a sec you didn't call me dobe… YOU"RE A FAKE!!!!!!" Screamed Naruto.

"Dammit" said 'Sasuke' "I knew I forgot something" said Ino now releasing her henge, and doing that thing with her eye and tongue.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY GUYS!!!!!" Sobbed Naruto comically.

"Yes it was!! HAHAHAHA" Laughed Kiba rolling on the ground tears streaming from his eyes.

"Ok Kiba it was funny, but it wasn't that funny" said Ino, looking inquisitively at Kiba

"**You have to admit kit, they got you good" **chuckled Kyuubi.

"Yeah yeah they got me good I know, I know" Naruto stated bluntly.

All of a sudden a immensely powerful chakra surged through them, making them all fall to their knees. Then it felt like an icy wave crashed on them and they could see their breath. But it came one minute and, disappeared the next.

"THAT'S THE SAME CHAKRA I FELT LAST NIGHT!!" screamed Naruto at everyone once they could stand again.

"**Hmmm I didn't think they'd send her. And it looks like she has a partner now."** Said Kyuubi to himself.

"_What do you mean her. And what do you mean partner!" _Naruto screamed in his head at the Kyuubi.

"**You'll see kit, just tell your friends to go to the next clearing to the right. And go with them too."** The Kyuubi instructed Naruto.

"Hey guys, Kyuubi says to go over to the next clearing on the right and we'll see what released that chakra burst." Naruto actually said normally for once.

"Ok" Said Ino and Kiba together.

Five minutes later the three of them reached the clearing the Kyuubi said to go to. And what they saw was more surprising than they would've originally thought. There at the edge of a clearing stood a boy maybe almost fourteen.

He wore no headband which they noticed first of all. His clothing consisted of a black T-shirt with the kanji for the number one in white on his back. He wore grey cargo pants with quite a few pockets for carrying items in. But underneath his T-shirt he wore a white long sleeved shirt with nothing on the arms. He had longish brown hair, a little shorter than Sasuke's bangs in the front, and got a little longer the farther you went back. He was also wearing fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs.

He stood with his tack to a tree. He was twirling a kunai in his fingers an icy blue chakra being released from it even that little bit made Kiba and Ino feel like there was a weight on their shoulders. But Naruto was mostly unaffected.

"Who are you?" they all asked at once. While staring at him with wide eyes.

"My name is Tairaa, Pleased to meet you all." He said to them releasing the chakra from the kunai and smiling at them nicely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the first chapter of my first fanfic ever so please R&R on it. I'm hoping to do about 20 chapters maybe more maybe less. I'm open to suggestionsand if people ask nicely I might tell some spoilers. (I'm about in chapter 5 for planning) I just have to figure out how to put it into words. Anyway I'll update soon as possible

Thanx,

Yororichi


	2. Icy Wave

_Italics – Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

Regular – Speaking

**Bold – Kyuubi**

_**Bold/Italics - Safaia**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

Kitsune Revealed

* * *

Naruto just stared at the boy with a confused look. "I don't care who you are! Just tell me where the creature that emitted that strong chakra went." Naruto yell at the boy. 

"Well I guess I'm busted then. Hehehe" he said scratching the back of his head.

"IT WAS YOU THAT DID THAT!" Naruto, Kiba, and Ino yelled in unison. Staring at the young teenager. If Ino had been younger she probably would have been around his age she would have been gaga over him. Kind of like she was into Sasuke. But her being eighteen and all couldn't care less about this boys looks.

"I don't believe it" Said Naruto loudly.

"I second that" stated Ino.

"Third" said Kiba raising his hand slightly.

"**Believe it kit he's telling the truth" **Kyuubi told Naruto

"WHAT!!! Kyuubi, you mean this kid gave off chakra waves alone!" Naruto yelled as Ino and Kiba looked at Naruto and then the boy called Tairaa. The boy just smirked and said.

"Well not necessarily on my own. I had help from someone." He said like he was stating something obvious.

"HA! I knew it!" Naruto yelled so loud that Kiba fell over.

"**Hey, kit can you let me out for a sec so I can talk to this kid?" **Asked Kyuubi more like a command than a question.

"_Yeah maybe you can scare him shitless" _Naruto thought in his head to the fox as Kyuubi summoned himself.

"Hey Kyuubi-Sama, long time no see" said Tairaa smiling at the fox who had taken on the form of a half demon half human fox.

"**As to you Tairaa-san, is it true about the clan?" **Kyuubi asked in a concerned tone.

All of a sudden the boys head drooped and he said "Yeah, I'm afraid so" he said it obviously causing him pain to say so.

"**I'm sorry, I really am"** said Kyuubi looking sad.

"It's ok, anyway I'm sure you didn't come out just to talk to me" said Tairaa. "Let me get Safaia" Tairaa stated while biting his thumb to draw blood and performing a number of hand seals faster than the eye could see. "_Kuchiyose_: _Safaia Kitsune no jutsu_" He yelled disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared the sight the three ninja saw was breathtaking. Beside Tairaa there stood the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She was wearing the silkiest white gown with a low v-neck that exposed her large but not too large breasts. The dress was open on one side of the legs. She wore a lot of silver jewelry and she had icy blue hair that reached her waist. But her most stunning feature was her cold but warm at the same time icy blue eyes.

**_"Hello, Kyuubi-sama. I see you remember little old me" _**The woman named Safaia said seductively. Instantly Naruto and Kiba Fell over with nosebleeds. And even Kyuubi's nose was trickling blood. All Ino could think was one word _"SLUT!"._

**"How could I forget Safaia-hime"** Kyuubi said while winking at the woman. The whole time Tairaa just stared at the too Kyuubi who was making googoo eyes and Safaia slowly pulling her v-neck lower. Causing Kyuubi to pass out from a nosebleed. And again Ino thought _"SLUT!!!"_.

"Hey Safaia, keep it G rated please." He said as if he had seen times many times before. Which of course he had.

**_"Do you think I should wake them up Tairaa-chan" _**asked Safaia ask Tairaa while pulling up her V-Neck.

"What the hell, why not. They're all pervs anyways." He stated bluntly. "But did you have to fool around with them already, remember we need to talk to the Naruto guy".

**_"But they're so easy to toy with" _**Said Safaia while looking at the two passed out boys. Kyuubi had retreated back into Naruto's body when he passed out.

In Naruto's head. **"Well she definitely filled out nicely" **Kyuubi thought while imagining her naked. Then he drooled out the side of his mouth with a pervy grin.

Back in the real world they had dragged Naruto and Kiba over to a tree and sat them up. Then Tairaa looked over at Ino and reading Ino's mind he said "I know you've been trying to get guys to do that since you were fourteen. If you want later I'll summon Safaia to teach you." He said while smiling at her.

_"Well maybe she's not so much of a slut after all" _Thought Ino while she nodded trying to look bored but not doing a very good job of it.

* * *

When Naruto finally woke up they saw Tairaa sitting up against a tree whistling while playing with his chakra. Naruto Noticed his chakra was as blue as ice and made him shiver too, even with the Kyuubi's power. But then Naruto noticed what the boy was doing with his chakra. He was taking his chakra and trickling it into his hand causing a flurry of chakra snow in his hand. 

"How th-th-th-the hell do you d-d-d-do that?" Naruto asked his voice a relatively normal tone. Tairaa just looked at him.

"It caused by Safaia's chakra mixing with mine" he said as he got rid of the snowy chakra.

"Basically our saying that I can't do it" Naruto said while looking and sounding just a little disappointed the technique was beyond his reach. "So this Safaia person who is really hot Is sealed inside of you right?" Naruto questioned politely.

"Hai she is she is my Kitsune life partner" He said while he looked at the sky.

"So you have her sealed within you willingly? That's kinda weird" Naruto said not trying to be polite anymore.

"Hai that's true but not weird. It's like this my clan seals tailed Kitsunes inside of them like the Aburame's have Kikai inside of their body." He said explaining it slowly and trying not to confuse the obviously dense Naruto.

It's at that moment that Kiba started to stir and both boys looked towards him. "Well I think our conversation is over." Tairaa said and Naruto Nodded.

"Whoa what happened all I remember seeing was a really hot girl then black" Kiba stated while rubbing his aching head.

"Nothing come on Kiba let's go home it's like ten o'clock and I wanna go to Ichiraku's before they close." Naruto said as the two boys left the clearing.

"_Well it looks like we can stay in town tonight"_ Tairaa was thinking while jumping from tree to tree.

_"**Yeah you're used to cold with me but the ground I know I could do without" **_Saifai said in Tairaas mind.

"_Tomorrow we can start the mission. For now I know we have their trust let's keep it like that."_ Tairaa thought to the fox as the jumped through the gates of Konoha and to the closest hotel.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2 and sorry it took so long we were busy with my sister's hockey and I had writers block and stuff anyway here's chapter two pleas R&R. 


End file.
